Spun
by Summer Flare1
Summary: After Ron attempts to do something horrible to Hermione under the control of Voldermort, she has to get away, and in her distress goes to the first person she can think of...ViktorHermione, my first hp fic so be nice or else : RR please
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Harry Potter fic, eep...Kinda random. Well anyway, I don't own HP, JK Rowling does as everyone and their mother's know hopefully.

This story is Viktor/Hermione because I like them together :) please r/r

Chapter 1: Betrayal is the Name of the Game

The orange sky was silhouetted with black clouds, shaded by the rising sun. The morning air was crisp and cold, nipping at their hair and clothes. She always loved sunrises; there was something so natural and beautiful about them. Perhaps it was the idea of a new day being born, or the fact that if there was one thing she could count on it was that the sun would rise again the next day. Everything always seemed so new in the morning, the air was cleaner and fresh, the world was so quiet. People slept soundly in their little houses, so innocent and unprotected...Ignorance is bliss...

If only they had known how protected they should be, how much danger they were in every second of every day...It was still a pretty thought though, and she herself longed to be cuddled up in bed, warm and safe with beautiful dreams running through her head. She was content with the morning though, it was like a little miracle...And seemingly the last she would see.

"Ron no!" she cried out as her boyfriend pushed her to the damp grassy ground. They should have all seen something like this coming, they should have known. For all her intelligence she couldn't believe how dimwitted she had been.

Ron held his wand out, pointing directly at her, ready to strike with power he could never have on his own. His eyes were glazed over with the distinct characteristics of the Imperious Curse, a strong one at that. The magic hold can be broken though if the person wills it, no matter how strong a curse, human willpower can always prevail...But he was not prevailing, he was letting it happen. Though Ron was by no means the magical genius of the group, he had a big heart, and no matter how much Hermione knew the curse controlled him, something in her mind told her that he could break it if he tried...But he wasn't trying.

"Please Ron...You can win! It's me, Hermione!" she wasn't the type to plead, but desperate times call for desperate measures.

"Silly girl, impetuous little thing," he spoke, but the words were not his...They were Voldermorts, and even coming from Ron's mouth it sounded like pure evil.

"Let him go!"

"Now why in the world would I do that? I'm having so much fun," he lowered his wand and picked her up roughly with one hand, and slamming her into a tree. She whimpered at the slight pain which only caused "Ron" to smile wider.

"Please..."

"Please what?" he moved very close to her, their bodies touching and his face a mere inch from hers. Hermione tried with all her might to get away, to struggle or scream, but nothing helped, she was trapped.

"Not so tough without a wand are we now?" his voice was a mere whisper in her ear. "Although I must commend you for your...Skill...It makes me wonder what other "skills" you may have."

"Forget it," she spat back, "I would NEVER help you, I would rather die first."

"Such harsh words," he snickered a little bit, "but your magical skills, are not what I had in mind."

Voldermort using Ron's guise grabbed onto her harder and smashed his lips onto hers. He did not love her, no, the dark lord couldn't love anybody, but this was for sport. Again she began to squirm under him, trying to escape, but he was much stronger than she was; strong enough to tear her shirt and grope her, strong enough to slap her around...Strong enough to attempt to take it way too far.

This was a fate worse than she could imagine...Suddenly, she heard shouts, people calling out her name with great worry. A sense of relief came between her tears; her friends would save her. Voldermort stepped away from her, letting her fall into a heap on the ground and once more he raised his wand.

"Seems like our little get together will be cut short, oh no matter," he laughed...The cold callous laugh only he had, and it all came from Ron.

There was a flash of green light and a flash of red, and then there was nothing but darkness.

It was bright outside, even through closed eyes the light tore into her, bidding her to awaken. Her head felt like it had been cracked in two; now she new what Harry had felt so often and she made a mental note to buy him some pain killers. She didn't want to open her eyes yet, she wanted to go back to sleep.

Suddenly everything came rushing back to her; the events which had just happened! Ron being controlled by Voldermort, him trying to rape her and kill her, oh God! She sat up franticly and looked around...She was no longer on that grassy hill, but in a rather large feather bed with a baby blue spread. She was back at the Weasley's home...What had happened.

"Hermione dear?" Molly asked from the girls left side. Hermione hadn't realized that there were people surrounding her, everyone from the Order and the entire Weasley family, except for Harry of course...She hadn't even noticed the get well cards and candy she had often seen for Harry in similar situations.

"What happened?" she was afraid, tears were threatening to burst from her once more. The brilliant Hermione Granger was reduced to a blubbering fool all by one night's events. He Who Must Not be Named had tried to take advantage of her, a mere girl of eighteen in the most forbidden fashion. She could still feel his hands on her, where they shouldn't have been. Thank goodness it hadn't gotten as far as he'd like...They were Ron's hands though...His actions...But it wasn't him...He let it happen.

"You almost...We thought..." Molly couldn't finish, but Hermione understood: they thought she was going to die. She felt like death as it was, everything hurt...Even magic can't cure you of some things.

"No...No...I'm fine..." she clearly was not and the water in her eyes only proved that point. Abruptly there was a short knock on the door which made everyone's head turn...

"Hermione, you're okay!" Ron looked torn between ecstatic and shameful, but he rushed to her side anyway.

Something snapped though...Something perhaps nobody could explain at that moment in time, but when Hermione looked at him, she saw betrayal. She saw the man who hit her, and abused her and tried to rape her. He could have stopped it, damnit he SHOULD have stopped it! If he had loved her, REALLY loved her he could have broken the curse. It made her panic, it made her feel like she was back there pinned against that tree.

"You stay away from me!" she tried to sound calm and collected but it wasn't working too well.

"Hermione...It wasn't me...I saw everything but I just couldn't stop it!" her put his hand on her arm and she recoiled, jumping out of bed on unsteady feet.

"I can't...You could have stopped it!" she was completely crying now.

"Hermione..." he walked toward her, ready to take her in his arms but she pushed him away.

"Sweetheart, lay back down, you're ill...You're not thinking clearly," Mrs. Weasley tried to coax the girl into resting but Hermione would have none of it.

"I...I can't be here anymore...I can't be near you!" the room was spinning, they had been right, she was NOT well, but she couldn't stay at the Burrow, no way in hell. Think Hermione think! She had passed her Apparition test so she could go anywhere, but where? Oh she wished that the spinning would stop and that her head was clear...All she knew was she had to leave...So she apparated to the one person she knew could help her...

It was raining where he was, which wasn't a big change for him, he was used to the wet and cold but this storm had been hitting for over three days and he did miss the sunlight. When it was bleak like this he got into these moods where he would just sit on his favorite chair and look into the fire.

He found that this led to thinking though, and thinking too much can be somewhat detrimental to one's health. It brings up thoughts of "what if" and impossible dreams that could never happen. He knew that he shouldn't be one to complain, even if it was just in his mine. He had done more in his twenty two years on this earth than some did in their whole life's but still...

Suddenly he was torn away from his thoughts by the sound of a slight knocking. Had he been doing anything else he may have missed it, but his senses were more alert while staring off...

He walked to the door, uncertain of who it could possible be...Probably some dumb fan who had found him and wanted an autograph, it was so trite. So he opened the door, but it wasn't some dumb fan...No not at all...It was a soaked, trembling Hermione Granger.

"Viktor..." was all she could whisper before all her strength fled from her and she collapsed into his arms.


	2. Dissolved Girl

Hello hello again, well now here we all are, chapter 2 hooray for small miracles. Thank you to everyone who commented I love you to death and you are what makes me continue. Gah do I still have to do the freakin disclaimer? Ok, harry potterjk rowling, NOT ME, for I am not rich, although that would be pretty cool. Okay r/r please, oh and by the by the title for this chapter comes from a song of the same title by Massive Attack which everyone should listen to :)

Chapter 2: Dissolved Girl

Fate has a way of coming back and laughing at you with no regard to circumstance or emotion. It puts a hole in your path and watches as you tumble down onto the muddy earth. Deeply amused, fate lets you get up, just to knock you back down at a future time and place. Nobody said this life was going to be easy; if it was then there would be no point. We don't remember the easy things; we remember what we have worked for...Things we have suffered physically and emotionally for.

What do you get at the end of days?

Just when you think the story is over, you learn that there is a second part...And you have no idea where it will lead.

Is it possible for someone to look horrible and beautiful at the same time? She was sick, emotionally drained and for that he could tell she was suffering, it was obvious. On the other hand it was still her, still the girl he met four years ago...Only she wasn't a girl anymore, no, she was a woman much older than she should be on the inside. He supposed she had always been like that, but not it was just evident.

It's true what they say, "with age comes beauty," for she still exuded this air of...He couldn't describe it. Sometimes people can't explain why their drawn to someone, it's just something in their eyes, in their smile, in the way they look directly into your eyes. Her eyes were still as lovely as they had been even after all o these years...But they were troubled, and seeing her troubled in turn troubled him.

Viktor was resting his chin on his clasped hands, looking at the frail figure lying in his bed thoughtfully and with worry. Whoever hurt her was going to have to face some hefty consequences once he got to them.

God...Had it really been four years? He had received letters from her about once a month until the previous year...Viktor sighed and gently brushed a piece of hair off of her face. As he did this, she flinched and began to stir which frightened him nearly to death.

Her eyes fluttered open but her vision was blurry...At first she thought she was back in the Burrow, but quite suddenly realized that she was far from it. She was lying in an incredibly comfortable warm bed and she could see the fuzzy form of fire close to her. As she began to actually come to, things started to clear up...Oh god.

"Viktor?" she asked sleepily.

"Hello again," he smiled, trying to be as friendly as possible.

She looked around the room, it was dark besides the firelight...This was all very confusing.

"What am I doing here?" she tried to sit up weakly, only to be pushed back down by him.

"I vas actually wondering the same thing," he gave her a questioning glance, "you don't remember?"

What had happened? What was it that had happened? Everything seemed so distant--Oh god...Not again! For the second time she was greeted from her slumber with the ugly images of what had happened, of what HE had done, or tried to do with her. He said he couldn't control it, and by the looks of it people had believed him. How dare they?

Oh, she remembered, she remembered like she was hit by a freaking hurricane.

"Hermyonee?" he had been practicing.

She sat up, but this time he didn't stop her; the blind look of panic and hurt wouldn't let him move. Whatever went on must have truly been horrible for her to be so distressed. Such a lovely person should never feel pain like this, pain that shot through her heart and into his.

"Oh God," she buried her face into her hands and began to cry...She had been doing that so often lately it was a miracle she had any feeling left in her.

Now Viktor wasn't one to know exactly how to react to such a breakdown. He was a Quidditch player, and Bulgarian, not exactly the kind of combination that prepares you for this. What words could he use to sooth her? What could he possibly say to make it better? What, oh what could he do?

He decided to be bold...

"Shh it vill be okay," he sat on the bed and took her into his arms, letting her cry onto his shoulder. All these years of being brave and tough had taken their toll. Crying was weakness...After a while she learned to repress it for the most part, but nothing you push down stays there forever.

He stroked her soft hair...This is how he had wanted it to be so many years ago only under happier circumstances. Though he hated himself for it, the feeling of her in his arms made him feel...Happy, for the first time in a long time.

After ages the tears had stopped, leaving her resting her head now on his chest, recovering from the emotional ordeal. In his arms her breath has steadied, no longer shaky from sobs, but calm like the sea after a storm.

Finally he broke away but kept his hands on her arms.

"Are you alright?" he knew she wasn't, but what else was one to say?

"Yes...I'll...I'll be fine, really, thank you," there was an awkward silence for a moment, "Listen, I'm sorry I put you out like this...I'll just be getting out of your hair"

She got up out of bed and he quickly stood to meet her which was a good thing considering she promptly collapsed from weakness, back into his strong grasps.

"I'm thinking you will not be going anyvhere for a vittle vhile," he carefully put her back into bed...HIS bed and sat down once more. "Vhy are you so ill?"

"I'm...I'm not ill it's just...Somebody tried to curse me and I nearly died to be quite frank."

"Who vould do such a thing?"

"Well..." she felt tears threatening to burn her eyes once more. Viktor shook his head and moved the covers up closer to her neck, tucking her in.

"Don't vorry, you don't have to tell me," he gave her a weak smile and headed for the door. "If you are in need of me, just call...I tink you vould like to be alone...Try to get some sleep."

"Viktor!" she nearly yelled as he touched the doorknob.

"Yes?"

"I wan--" she stopped herself.

"You vant...?"

"I just wanted to umm thank you...This is very kind and I..I really appreciate it."

He just smiled, nodded and walked out the door. Hermione sighed, wishing she had said what she had originally intended.

"I wanted you to stay..."

She had forgotten what it was like being around him. A normal person would think "oh, big bad Viktor Krum, famous and cruel and cold hearted"...And for a while she had started to think of him that way, but he really wasn't. She doubted any of her friends would have done what he had tonight. Harry and Ron would have probably left her alone to cry, they were so insecure and immature with things like that.

At least she had one friend she could count on.


End file.
